On Your Own 2 part Series: Part 2
by AngelRodriguezandJordanOrton
Summary: This part 2 of On Your Own. In this part everyone will meet a side of Niya no one new. One of Randy's twin brother's plans his revenge on Randy by using Niya. Everyone takes the next step in their relationships as they go from dating to engagement but what changes does engagement make? What is Jake's plan to get revenge and what can we expect out of Niya and his partner in crime?
1. Chapter 1

On Your Own 8: Return of Evil Niya

This is the special part of On Your Own whereas Niya tries to control her hexes but as she does and evil inside of her arises and plans galactic destruction, using the hexed necklace her brother gave her. Part 1 of 10

Valentine Studio

Nilaysia Copeland-Jericho

On Your Own 8: Return of Evil Niya

On the planet of Jupiter 3 years later, Niya (26) was practicing one hex that might change her life. She said the hex aloud as something had went wrong. She began to scream in agony, as the pain was too much to handle. She fainted but she finally stood back up as Niya's eyes turned red and her expressions and emotions changed. She teleported back to earth as to see a calm and peaceful city of St. Louis. "Look out St. Louis; I'm back and eviler than ever." Niya yelled, a dark laugh coming along.

Meanwhile, Keisha (29), Randy (36), and Alberto (39) were playing with Ka'Shawn (3). Keisha was mastering her powers that now she could sense any of her enemies presence. Randy traded his vampire powers to become a werewolf after he and John divorced. Alberto was now in training to become Alpha of the vampire tribe. Keisha was outside when she felt a strong presence of her longtime rival, Niya, but this presence was a very negative presence. She saw Niya float up in front of her, emotionless. Keisha was about to speak until she was blasted into the nearby wall.

"Hi. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Evil/Dark Niya, the Milky Way Galaxy's galactic ruler. I'm Niya's dark side." Niya introduced.

Randy rushed into the scene and so did Alberto. Randy stopped when he came face to face with Dark Niya. "Dark Niya." Was all Randy could get out. "Hello Randal. So nice to see you again." Niya greeted. Randy bit his lip when he saw Keisha and Niya get into it. Keisha threw Niya into the railing on the balcony. Niya got up slowly but tossed Keisha over the balcony when she charged. Keisha floated up as she created an orange bubble around Niya. Niya stood there as she began to glow black. The bubble exploded and Niya stepped out. "Really Kaniesha, you think a bubble is enough to stop me." Niya smiled darkly. "Wait your real name is Kaniesha, that chick that always used to chase me around as a werewolf in 8th grade?" Alberto looked at Keisha.

Keisha growled and Alberto looked at her again. "You are. You were that annoying wolf." Keisha looked at him and put her head down. Her hair began to float as she looked up at Niya. "Aw sweet ruthless aggression. Is little Kaniesha mad." Niya laughed and watched as Alberto charged toward her. She moved out of the way just as Alberto slammed into Keisha. Keisha looked up as she threw Alberto into Randy not knowing that the once best friends were now supernatural enemies. When they felt threatened, they would turn on each other.

Randy turned into a wolf as he attacked Alberto. Keisha got involved when she turned on them thinking that she was next. Niya just stood back and took in the aggression. She knew that the aggression hex would come in handy. Alberto noticed a dark glow on Keisha and Randy as well as himself. "Keisha stop!" Randy commanded, knowing the witches had to obey commands. Keisha stopped and snapped to her senses. "Can't you see what she is doing? She is using that necklace to turn us against each other." Alberto explained.

Inside Niya's head, the real Niya was walking through a trail of leaves and rocks. She stopped when she saw two girls on a park bench making out. The blonde-haired person would pull the sky blue haired chick on her lap and Niya realized who it was. The blonde-haired person was her ex-girlfriend Ariane and the sky blue haired chick was herself. Niya's double looked over and smiled, "Don't you just miss this. Being with Ariane. But you traded her to become hexed." The double laughed as Niya backed up. She did some horrible things and made some bad choices when she was 15. She had a horrible case of IED when she turned 13 and it lasted until she turned 25. Those bad choices were dying her hair sky blue, turning gay, and arguing and fighting with all of her friends that tried to get her off drugs and alcohol. When she turned 17, her mom signed her up for therapy but that didn't help. Then when she graduated, her dad put her into rehab for four years and she came out clean.

The double got up and advanced on Niya backing her up against a tree. All of a sudden, she and the double appeared in front of her old high school. Niya noticed herself in front of the school taking a smoke when her best friend, Shanell, walked up to her. "Niya, I'm begging you to stop smoking, please? I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you." Shanell pleaded. Niya looked up and yelled, "I don't care what you don't want to do! I don't care if you beg! You can cry for all I care!" Shanell ran off crying and Alberto had noticed. "Niya, you know she was only trying to help you." Alberto whispered. "Of course. They are always trying to help me! Can they just leave me the heck alone?" Niya snapped. Niya gasped and turned away.

Meanwhile Dark Niya was roaming the city looking for more chaos to cause. She was met with an unexpected surprise when Keisha came face to face with her. Keisha began to grow just as she grabbed Niya in a fist. Niya laughed darkly as she looked at Keisha, "Join me. Together we shall rule the world. Join me now Keisha." Niya commanded. Keisha had no choice as bad as she didn't want to. Her hair turned black as her eyes did the same. Sharp white fangs showed. "Now put me down!" Niya commanded. Keisha set Niya down on the top of a building as she asked, "Now what?" "Bring me Alberto and Randy." Niya commanded.

Back inside Niya's mind, Niya was still watching the scene. The double pulled out a smoke and Niya noticed. Niya hit her double causing her to drop her smoke. Her double got mad and got in Niya's face. Niya backed up and ran, leaving her double chasing her. Niya would end up finding her way out of herself into the real world. "Dark Niya." Niya yelled. "Who called?" Dark Niya called, not turning around. Niya's hair began to blow in the wind as she sent a rainbow energy wave Dark Niya's way. Dark Niya turned around, blocked off the attack, and countered with a shrink ray. The blue source of light energy hit Niya as Niya shrunk to the size of a piece of grain. Dark Niya picked up her good side as she smiled a fang-filled smile. "How cute. My good side tried to stop me. Oh Keisha." Dark Niya called as a giant Keisha appeared in front of her, Alberto and Randy in store. Niya gasped when she saw Keisha. In her angle, Randy was huge, Alberto was huger, but Keisha was the hugest. "Let me go!" Niya squeaked. Dark Niya smiled, her light blue eyes shining in the sunlight. "Silence, pipsqueak! Keisha, open a telepathic portal in every country, city, and town in this world. I have a news flash."

Keisha obeyed and opened a portal in every country, city, and town. "People of this calm and peaceful Earth. I am the Milky Way Galactic Ruler, Dark Niya. Your Galactic hero, Niya, has been put to size." Dark Niya showed Niya as the world gasped. "Give me the right as your world's ruler and I will spare your lives. The president of every country must meet with me to sign over their presidential rights. If you screw up anything, I will have you exterminated. Chow." Dark Niya demanded, closing the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2: New (Fully) Galactic Ruler

_**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmhjnhtghjgyddhssdfghjkoiutrghnmnbvfdertyhjmnbvfdcfhjuy6trfghjiuytfghjiuytrferghjgtrerghyhhhjikujklhgnyhhgfgjmmklhndmvjndjvmsnv jdmcjndhnvm,mfv mhjvnc sdmvhbnd fvhnbsd kl,hdbck**_

On Your Own 9: New (Fully) Galactic Ruler

Part 2 of 10

Nilaysia Copeland-Jericho

On Your Own 9: New (Fully) Galactic Ruler

2 weeks later, the president of every country was signing over their rights to Dark Niya and Niya wasn't enjoying it. Dark Niya smiled as she stood in the hand of her gigantic slave, Keisha. "If only I could stop her." Niya whispered. Niya began to glow as she returned to her normal height as she received the Bloomix power. Dark Niya growled as she fell off her feet. "You're too late Niya. Every president has signed over their presidential rights and now you shall meet your doom!" Dark Niya yelled, growing in height. Niya gasped and Dark Niya shrunk back to size. She did a triple back flip to where the document was held. Her hands began to glow as the document floated up. Niya blasted the document out of Dark Niya's hand but then blasted Dark Niya to the ground. Niya landed on the ground as she picked the document up. Dark Niya looked up at Keisha as Keisha shrunk to size. Niya readied herself in a self-defense position. Keisha walked over to Niya. "Please break the obedience spell." Keisha whispered. Niya began to glow as she broke the obedience spell. Keisha began to glow as she returned to normal.

While the two were distracted, Dark Niya took the document and the document magically disappeared. Dark Niya began to grow to a new height. Niya looked up as army soldiers surrounded her. "Arrest her for attempted murder of your president." Dark Niya commanded. As the soldiers became closer to Niya, Keisha stopped them. "There is one president who hasn't signed. I, Kaniesha, the president of the United States did not sign the document." Keisha yelled. The soldiers backed away and were at Keisha's command. "Lock her down and secure her to the ground." Keisha commanded.

The soldiers had Dark Niya secure to the ground. Dark Niya struggled to get out as she spotted Keisha. "You really think that you won." Dark Niya yelled. Dark Niya began to laugh as she broke the ropes she was restrained with. Keisha backed up but then smiled. 'Since the obedience spell was broken, I'm now a fairy.' Keisha thought. "Magic Winx! Sirenix! Kaniesha…Fairy of winter!" Keisha yelled.

Keisha became a Sirenix fairy and Niya joined her. "So this is what that obedience spell was hiding." Niya smiled. "Come on, we have a giant to take down. I have a new transformation to earn." Keisha yelled. "Winter Rainbow!" Keisha yelled. "Summer Rain!" Niya yelled. "COMBINE!" They yelled at the same time. The conversion caused Dark Niya to fall onto her back. "This isn't over fairies. I'll be back!" Dark Niya yelled disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3: Even Stronger

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz****xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw****ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

On Your Own 10: Even Stronger

Part 3 of 10

Nilaysia Copeland-Jericho

On Your Own 10: Even Stronger

Dark Niya stumbled into her fortress, defeated. Once again, Niya stopped her. Nilaysia, now steaming, saw a picture of her and Niya on the wall, smiling. Nilaysia growled, took the picture off the wall, and chucked it at the opposite wall, shattering the picture into a million pieces.

Meanwhile, Niya was pacing her room when she noticed the sky turn orange. Sunset was upon St. Louis and Niya decided to go see Randy. When she reached Randy's mansion, she saw Randy pull up in his black 2015 Bentley. John was with him but Niya noticed something odd. 'Randy must have got a new tattoo.' Niya thought but the mark was familiar. Niya flew down to Randy's level and inspected his arm. "John's mark! Randy!" Niya yelled. Niya blasted John but noticed the beam come right back her way. Niya then saw Keisha with the same mark.

"John, what's going on?" Niya asked. John didn't speak but returned to who he really is. "Dark Niya!" Niya yelled. "It's Nilaysia to you. I'm your twin Niya. I was fine until you twisted the truth as to what happened between you and me!" Nilaysia yelled but then calmed down. "But…" Niya trailed off. Right now, she was at a loss of words. "Please release Randy." Niya pleaded.

"You want him, come get him." Nilaysia whisper.

Niya snapped up from the horrid dream. "Babe…I'm home!" Anthony yelled. "In the room!" Niya replied. Anthony opened the door and noticed Niya sitting up in bed, sweat caked on her forehead. "You alright?" Anthony asked. Niya nodded as Anthony kissed her lightly on the jaw. "Who brought me here?" Niya asked. "Randy dropped you off. He said that you were exhausted and that he had to go do something so he brought you here." Anthony whispered. "Will you come downstairs with me real quick?" Niya nodded and followed Anthony downstairs.

Downstairs, Niya gasped when she saw a 2018 Ford Fusion parked outside. "Surprise." Anthony smiled. Niya kissed Anthony but then noticed a note on the inside. "Will you marry me?" Niya read confusingly, turning to look at Anthony. Anthony pulled out a box and got on one knee. "Will you marry me, Nilaysia?" Anthony asked. A tear ran down Niya's cheek as Anthony opened the little box.

Meanwhile, Randy was at John's house, waiting for him to come home. John walked through the door and just stared at the man on his couch. "Why are you here Randy?" John asked. "I just came to check on our baby." Randy whispered. Randy went to wrap his arms around John's waist but John slapped him away. "Get out Randy." John yelled. "Johnny, please." Randy whispered. "Fine, what do you want?" "I love you and I would love for you and me to remarry. You can plan the wedding if you like." Randy kissed John and pulled out a ring. "John, I've changed. My sister has helped me. I'll be your 100% Johnny." John sat down on the couch as Randy waited for an answer…

Keisha and Alberto were at home playing with Ka'Shawn. Every now and then Alberto would kiss Keisha on the jaw. Ka'Shawn looked over at the TV as he saw his admired WWE Superstar, Daniel Bryan, doing the famous YES! chant. Alberto put Ka'Shawn on the bed and kissed him softly. Alberto walked downstairs and noticed Keisha going through a cheesecake. Keisha spotted a ring on top of the cheesecake, pulled it off, and shut the refrigerator. "Keisha, will you take my hand in marriage." Alberto whispered on one knee. Keisha began to cry as she smiled…

Nilaysia was at her castle when she saw a blonde walk in. "Who are you?" Nilaysia looked confused. "You don't recognize me after 4 years." The blonde-haired woman sounded hurt. "Look, tell me who you are or I will have my guards throw you out!" Nilaysia yelled. The blonde-haired woman looked hurt after her girlfriend insulted her. "Ok, Pooh bear." The blonde-haired woman turned to leave. "Stop. Ariane, is that you?" Nilaysia whispered. "Bout time, I thought you had forgotten." Ariane smirked. Nilaysia descended from the throne and went into a rough make-out session with Ariane. "Nilaysia Blu, would you love to marry me at the wedding alter?" Ariane asked, pulling out a box. Nilaysia stood there, tears forming…


	4. Chapter 4: YES!

On Your Own 11: YES!

Niya looked at Anthony and yelled, "Yes! I will marry you!" Anthony pulled the diamond studded 24k gold emerald engagement ring from Kay® from the box and slid it on Niya's finger. Niya began to cry tears of joy as she and Anthony hugged. "This is the best day ever!" Niya whispered with excitement.

At John's house, John was confused. The man that used to hurt him in the past is asking to remarry? "Randy, how do I know you have changed?" John asked sheepishly. "Remember every time I used to hurt you I would smoke or drink?" Randy started. John nodded. "Well, Niya broke me of it." Randy finished. "Yes! Randy I will remarry you but this is your last chance." John warned. Randy nodded before kissing John on his jawline and hugging him to show that he cares. He slid the ring on John's finger as John began to cry, "I love you Randy." John whispered. "I love you too Johnny." Randy whispered.

At Keisha's house, Keisha was standing in the kitchen tears in her eyes. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you." Keisha yelled. Alberto slid the ring on Keisha's ring finger. The two kissed as Keisha jumped into Alberto's arms. "I know where a pair of handcuffs is." Keisha whispered. Alberto smirked and carried her upstairs.

At Nilaysia's fortress, Nilaysia was starting to float and glow. She began to change back to the sweet sensitive girl she was before her and her sister combined. "Am I myself again?" Nilaysia asked. "YES! I will marry you!" She then yelled. Ariane slid the ring on her finger as she turned to leave. "Wait where are you going?" Nilaysia asked. "Look around you. Your dark fortress is turning into the beautiful gold and silver mansion you dream of." Ariane whispered. Nilaysia greatly admired what she saw. "I love you baby." Nilaysia whispered tears in her eyes. "Come on, Niya, Keisha, and John just got engaged." Ariane smiled. Nilaysia stood there, just knowing something bad was going to happen. "Come on hon'." Ariane yelled, pulling Nilaysia out of the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5: Good News Turned Bad

On Your Own 12: Good News Turned Bad

At John's mansion, every couple was there in the pool area. Randy and John were in the pool and so were Niya and Anthony. Keisha and Alberto were inside making out on the couch when they heard the doorbell ring. "Coming." Keisha yelled. She opened the door and saw Nilaysia and Ariane. "Nilaysia is that really you." Keisha asked. Nilaysia nodded but ran when she saw Niya. She ran in the bathroom and stood against the door.

Her breathing was fast until she saw the knob turn. She held onto the knob and Niya began to feel weird. "John, the door is jammed." Niya yelled. Nilaysia gasped when she heard who that was, her twin sister. Niya knocked. Nilaysia kept quiet. "Ariane, do you know who is in here?" Niya asked. "My fiancée. Nilaysia, honey, can you come out so Niya can do what she has to do?" Ariane asked sweetly. Nilaysia sighed and opened the bathroom door. Niya walked in the bathroom.

Nilaysia walked into John's room just to see John and Randy making out with each other. "Excuse me." Nilaysia whispered timidly. Randy looked over and saw Nilaysia standing there. "Well, someone is intruding." Randy whispered. He stood up, picked Nilaysia up, and handcuffed her to the closet after he stripped her down to her bra and pantie.

"I swear if you hurt my sister again, I will…" Randy stopped. Was she crying? "Didn't you notice I was different?" Nilaysia sobbed out. Randy released her and yelled, "What do you want?" John calmed Randy down before he could shift. Nilaysia slipped back on her yellow dress as she walked out. Randy and John had then dressed for dinner and prayed that nothing would break out between Niya and Nilaysia.

At dinner, everyone was quiet. "Um…so Nilaysia. I see you and Ariane are engaged." Niya whispered, turning to her twin. Nilaysia bit her lip as she nodded. "So Niya you and Anthony are getting married. What has been the venue of your choice?" John spoke a little louder. "I was thinking a Paris wedding. We fly out to Paris and get married." Anthony spoke. "OMG. We were planning on having our wedding there too." Ariane spoke. Anthony smiled but Niya looked surprised. "What day?" Niya asked cautiously. "Nilaysia's birthday." Ariane informed. As Niya heard that, she got mad. They were copying her perfect wedding and she hated that.

"I am going outside!" Niya yelled. Anthony pleaded Niya to stop but she kept walking. Nilaysia sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" Ariane asked her fiancée. "I'm going to talk some sense into my sister." She whispered. John sighed and so did Alberto. Niya was in her mood and no one liked her mood.

Outside, Niya was pacing John's porch when she heard the door shut. She saw her twin sister walk out of the house. "What the hell do you want?" Niya yelled. Nilaysia looked offended. "SPEAK OR I WILL MAKE YOU SPEAK!" Niya yelled, darkness taking over her. Niya's light baby blue eyes turn into an angry glowing red set. Nilaysia was at a loss of words but Niya was growing angrier. Niya stepped off John's porch and began to grow.

Randy, Keisha, and Alberto ran outside. They saw Nilaysia in Niya's tight grasp. All three of them grew to Niya's height as Niya dropped Nilaysia. Niya growled deep in her throat at the 3 knowing that she was waiting for one of them to make the first move. Neither one of the 3 titans made the first move but Nilaysia grew to Niya's height and super punched her with a fire blast.

20 minutes after a furious battle, Niya was her normal size. She had some big bruises, some burn marks, and some other various bruises. She was shaking badly and her breathing patterns weren't normal. The four shrunk down to their normal size as the rest rushed out of the house. Anthony ran over to his fiancée and inspected the bruises on her. Keisha and Alberto tried to help him but Anthony pushed them both away. Ariane inspected the bruise on Nilaysia's arm and her raspy breathing. Anthony felt Niya's breathing fall and her pulse seize. He knew that she was gone. "She's gone." Anthony whispered slowly.

"Anthony, she's in a better place." John whispered, trying to comfort the now heartbroken Anthony. "No, no, no, no…this can't be happening." Nilaysia whispered to herself. Nilaysia knew this was all her fault, so she ran away. Randy noticed and ran after her, stopping her halfway down the silent street. "Nilaysia. Calm down. This isn't your fault." Randy assured her. Nilaysia looked at Randy as the tears in her eyes formed. "Yes it is. Because of me wanting to have me and Ariane's wedding in Paris on my birthday my twin sister is dead." Nilaysia broke down crying as Niya appeared behind her. Niya noticed the sadness on Nilaysia because she cared about Niya but she didn't care. Niya wanted revenge for her sister trying to kill her. Niya spun her around and punched her so hard; she knocked Nilaysia out cold. Randy caught her and looked at Niya. Niya smiled and whispered, "Your fiancé is next." Niya disappeared, leaving a cloud of red dust, representing the demon of Death Valley.


	6. Chapter 6: Next

On Your Own 13: Next

Alberto paced the hospital waiting room. "Babe, will you sit down?" Keisha asked sweetly. Alberto sat down but noticed Nilaysia walk out. "Why are you so worried about her?" Keisha asked. Alberto sighed. "Nilaysia and I have a special connection." Was all Alberto whispered before Nilaysia walked up to Alberto pulling down her dress straps. Alberto turned her way and smirked as she began to pull down her bra straps. Keisha sat there and tried to get up and stop her but was frozen to the seat. Nilaysia pulled down her pantie as Alberto crashed onto her. Nilaysia looked over and whispered, "Join us Keisha."

Keisha popped up in the middle of the night breathing hard. She bit her lip when she heard the room door open. Alberto was in bed sound asleep. Keisha turned her head to face Niya as Niya gave a fang-filled smile. Niya began to glow as Keisha's soul was sucked out of her. Alberto woke up long enough to see Keisha fall back onto her pillow. He teleported her to the hospital as he fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Randy was at home when he saw Alberto walk in with John both men naked. Alberto pushed John into the wall and began to make out with him. Alberto would then look over at a steaming Randy. "John's mine now, you never pleasured him. Join us Randal."

Randy screamed when he woke up. John was fast asleep and Randy caked in sweat. His icy blue eyes came face to face with his sister. Niya had no emotion as to her face. She looked over at John before she closed her hand tight. John began to choke as he collapsed from no oxygen. Niya smiled and disappeared.

Randy turned to look at John who was still, no breathing motions. He ran over to the phone and called the police. Niya appeared behind Randy as Randy turned around. Niya began to glow as Randy felt his pressure point being pushed. Randy couldn't take anymore and fainted. Niya let out a blood-curling laugh as her revenge plan was going great. "If I get rid of every couple on this earth, it will just be me and Anthony." Niya mumbled.

Randy grumbled and grabbed Niya by her leg. Niya fell onto the tile, her head hitting the tile first. Randy sat up on all fours as his eye color changed from icy blue to fierce yellow. Fangs began to show as his teeth sharpened. Randy shifted into a werewolf and pounced on Niya. Niya disappeared. Randy returned to his human form and grabbed the phone. "I'm sorry for the holdup but I need an ambulance and 2 police here." Randy spoke.

Anthony was in his room drinking a beer when he saw Niya walk in just wearing his favorite bra and pantie set. "Niya?" Anthony whispered. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday at John's engagement party. Let me make it up to you." Niya whispered seductively. She climbed onto the pole and slid down as Anthony gapped his mouth. "I'm yours forever." Niya whispered. Anthony became hypnotized just staring at Niya. "Yes Niya, I'm yours forever!" Anthony smiled darkly.


	7. Chapter 7: Viper Unleashed

On Your Own 14: Viper unleashed

Randy stood in the plain hospital room over his lover. Randy bit his lip when he saw Alberto screaming at the doctor. "I'm sorry sir, but Keisha is gone." The doctor stuttered. "NO SHE ISN'T! MY GIRLFRIEND IS STILL HERE!" Alberto yelled. Alberto broke down in tears. Randy rushed out the room and helped Alberto. He then saw Ariane with tears in her eyes. "Ari, what's wrong." Randy asked. "Nilaysia died earlier today, the punch connected with her pressure point." Ariane broke down on Randy and Randy sighed. "John isn't any better. They put him on life support." Randy mumbled.

"I want her dead." The officer yelled. Niya was in trouble with the law but she didn't care. The police would then burst into her mansion. Niya heard but didn't budge. She just smiled. "Freeze ma'am! You are under arrest for the murder of your loved ones." The officer yelled. Niya laughed. She began to glow as every police lost his or her soul.

"Doctor. You can't pull the plug on John!" Randy whimpered. "Yea doc you can't pull the plug on me if I'm alive." John said in the distance. Randy gasped and turned around. John was sitting up, his boyish face emotionless. Nilaysia and Keisha then appeared behind the doctor, emotionless. John got up and joined them. "Come on, we have a vampire to take down." John motioned for Alberto, Ariane, and Randy to follow him.

Meanwhile at Niya's mansion, Niya felt a disturbance. Niya growled and stormed downstairs. She opened the door and yelled, "What!" Ariane was a girl scout and said, "We are selling girl scout cookies. Would you like to buy some?" Niya looked closely at Ariane and investigated, "Aren't you a little too old to be a girl scout?" Ariane panicked and said, "We have lemonades." Niya smirked and whispered, "I'll take 6. Come on in and I will pay you." Ariane nodded and followed Niya inside.

Inside, Ariane was sitting in a recliner when Niya returned with her wallet and a secret trap button in her back pocket. "How much is it?" Niya asked. "$45." Ariane said. Niya handed her the money. Ariane went to get up but Niya trapped her in the recliner. "Oh Ariane, you really thought I didn't know that was you." Randy, now in Viper mode, slipped up behind Niya and tripped her. Niya fell head first to the tile as Randy walked over to Ariane. He ripped the chains off her as Ariane began to breathe hard. Niya got up and shot Randy with a beam but saw it come back her way.

Randy noticed John stepped in front of him, Nilaysia and Keisha on both sides of him. John's "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" pendant began to glow as he struck Niya with an electricity blast. Keisha's "Me, Myself, and I" pendant began to glow as she added a water strike. Nilaysia's "Lovestruck" pendant began to glow as she added a fire strike to the mix. When the blast struck Niya, Niya began to glow as she absorbed their energy. "Randy, Ariane, Alberto. We need you to add your energies. If you add yours, it will be too much for her to absorb." John grunted. Randy stepped up as his "Viper" pendant began to glow. Randy added an Ice beam to the mix as Niya began to feel weak. Ariane's "Girl Bye" pendant began to glow as she added a sunbeam to the mix. Alberto stepped up as his "Best in the World" pendant began to glow as he added a Starlight beam to the mix. Niya began to descend to the ground as the 6 stopped with the attacks. "Is she dead?" Ariane asked cautiously. John held Ariane back as Niya began to grow. Everyone charged up his or her attacks again but this time pushed them to the max.

"Electricity!" John yelled.

"Water!" Keisha yelled.

"Fire!" Nilaysia yelled.

"Ice!" Randy yelled.

"Sunlight!" Ariane yelled.

"Starlight!" Alberto yelled.

"Combine!" The six yelled. Anthony turned up from the kitchen completely normal. He dropped his plate when he noticed they were blasting his fiancée. "Anthony please believe us your fiancée is a vampire out to destroy us all plus more. Please help us break this so we can all get married and get on with our natural lives." Randy grunted. Anthony looked at Randy and shrugged, "Alright." Anthony's "Better Than You!" pendant began to glow as Anthony added a bubble beam to the mix.

Niya began to descend to the ground for good. She was laid out on the ground, unconscious. Anthony ran over to Niya as he noticed her change in style. Niya had become the girl he loved and knew for 6 years. The others passed out, lifelessly on the ground. Anthony knew that if he didn't get all of them to the hospital, he would be in trouble with the law. Anthony then noticed his ceiling become one as Niya began to wake.

"Babe, teleport us and them to a hospital room but teleport us to John's room." Anthony whispered. Niya nodded and teleported everyone to their respected room. The doctor's gave Niya a check-up and a blood test and told her what was up with her…


	8. Chapter 8: So Glad I Made It

On Your Own 15: So Glad I Made It

"Well ma'am the test came back. Have you experienced any signs of IED in your past?" The doctor asked. "Yes sir. I had IED from age 13 to 25." Niya assured him. "Ma'am, you have IED and it looks like a severe case. Might last until you turn 30 or forever." The doctor whispered. Niya nodded and followed the doctor to John's room. Anthony looked at Niya and so did the doctor. Nilaysia walked in the room with tears in her eyes. She motioned for Niya to follow her outside and Niya followed.

When they got outside, Nilaysia started yelling. "How could you!" She whispered. "Nilaysia…"Niya started. "How could you do this to me! I thought we were sisters!" Nilaysia yelled. Niya looked down and said, "Sis…I'm sorry. I have IED again and you know how I get. I didn't mean for this to get out of hand." Niya apologized. "As of today, we are not sisters. We aren't related. I never want to see your face again." Nilaysia yelled. Niya hung her head low as Nilaysia walked away from her. "Nilaysia wait…I know I screwed up but I love you and I don't want to hurt you." Nilaysia kept walking, not listening.

Niya finally had enough and admitted, "I love you Nilaysia. I have a deep crush on you." Nilaysia stopped. "You what?" Nilaysia asked softly. "I am madly in love with you. Everyday this love grows stronger. I didn't tell you before because I was afraid that I would lose a sister." Niya choked out. Nilaysia walked up to Niya and whispered, "Niya, even if we weren't sister's I wouldn't date you. I just don't feel that way about you."

It had hurt Niya to hear those dreadful words. She was madly in love with her sister and to hear her say that she didn't feel the way she does killed her. Nilaysia notices the look of sadness on Niya's face. She passionately kissed Niya as Niya fell into the kiss. While Nilaysia wasn't looking, Niya teleported them to her bedroom. Nilaysia opened her eyes and let go of Niya as she noticed where they were.

"Are you alright now?" Nilaysia asked. "Better." Niya smirked. Niya took her skirt and her shirt off and sat on the bed. Nilaysia walked to the door, her back turned on Niya. "Where are you going?" Niya asked timidly. Did she do something to drive her sister away? "Niya, I can't have sex with you. I told even if we weren't sisters I wouldn't date you. I just don't feel that way about you." Nilaysia said lowly.

"Why, is it because you are scared?" Niya smirked. If she had broken her sister, her and her sister would have angry sex. Nilaysia growled under her breath as she heard Niya say, "Remember 4 years ago when you dated Dre, well he broke up with you because we hooked up." Niya admitted. Nilaysia was pissed. She grabbed Niya and jacked her by the closet. She went into a rough make out session as she ripped off the remainder of Niya's clothes.

Randy and John were standing outside on a nearby snowy mountain. The mountain touched the clouds and John touched the cloud. Randy smiled but his smile dropped when he and John encountered a massive headache. "What's going on Randy?" John yelled. Randy gasped. "Niya and Nilaysia are having angry sex. Sisters aren't supposed to have angry sex. I'm spiritually and supernaturally connected to Niya and you are supernaturally connected to Nilaysia."

Randy grunted.

Meanwhile, Niya and Nilaysia were in bed. Nilaysia was in her human wolf form (her fangs were beginning to show and her eyes turned a dark yellow). Niya dug her nails so deep into Nilaysia's skin that red bruises began to show. Randy appeared in front of Niya and John appeared in front of Nilaysia. John, being calm and gentle, placed his hand on Nilaysia's naked back. "Get off of me!" Nilaysia growled. Now, her eyes were now a very bright ferocious yellow, her ears turned into those of a fox, her nails had sharpened into wolf claws, and her fangs were on full display.

Randy had gotten angry when he saw Nilaysia lash out at John, leaving a Deep gnash. Randy pulled Nilaysia off of Niya, his blood red eyes meeting her fierce yellow eyes. Niya got upset but knew to stay out of the business of the viper. Keisha and Alberto ran into the room. Keisha pulled Nilaysia back as Alberto pulled Randy away from Nilaysia.

"Oh Nilaysia, come back to bed." Niya whispered. Nilaysia climbed back in bed with Niya as Niya stroked Nilaysia's curly hair. Nilaysia began to calm down as she fell to sleep. "Randy, I am so sorry. She has been through a lot today. You have to forgive her." Niya pleaded. Randy was breathing hard and Alberto was confused.

"Sure, whatever." Randy said. John kissed Randy lightly as Randy looked at Nilaysia. "Babe, I'm pregnant." John whispered. "Randy, did you hear me." John asked. "Yeah, I-I heard you John." Randy whispered. Randy shifted and ran away. Right now, he had a lot on his mind. John sighed, shifted into a vampire, and followed Randy, his shades parading his face.

Outside, Randy was running through a tree-filled forest. He stopped when he came across his ex-boyfriend and his current pregnant boyfriend, having a deep make-out session. Randy was hurt but didn't do anything. He felt someone rub his fur. He looked up to see his twin brother, Jordan, and his girlfriend, Angel, near him. "You found out." Jordan asked. Randy nodded and changed back into his human form…


	9. Chapter 9: Done

On Your Own 16: Done…

Randy was at John's house lying on the couch completely dazed when he heard the door open. John walked in and noticed the anger in Randy's eyes. "John, are you hiding something from me." Randy asked completely calm. "What do you mean?" John asked. "Jonathan, you know what I mean! Are you having secret affairs with my ex-boyfriend?" Randy yelled. John looked at Randy and whispered, "I'm sorry baby." "Is the baby mine!" Randy yelled. John looked at Randy, his baby blues tearing up. He shook his head as Randy looked at John. "John we are supposed to be committed. I'm done." "Are you calling off the wedding?" John yelled this time. "Yes! I'm not gonna marry a whore." Randy yelled. "Good, because I'm not going to marry a bitch who sits around and complains all day." John snapped. Randy gasped and attacked John.

Niya and Nilaysia were walking down the street when they heard a lot of yelling in John's house. They also heard breaking glass and falling objects. "Should we?" Niya asked. "Randy stop!" They heard John cry out. Nilaysia looked at Niya and agreed, "We should. Niya and Nilaysia ran up to the door but stopped when they noticed the door closed. "Fire strike!" Nilaysia yelled, her hands beginning to glow. She blasted the door but the beam came right back her way knocking her out cold. John and Randy magic proofed the door so magic was reflected because the door acted like a mirror. "Water strike! To the max!" Niya yelled. As the blue substance formed in her hands, John came crashing through the window. John was bruised in multiple places as well as bleeding, but the cuts and bruises seemed to be slowly healing. Niya also witnessed Randy emerged from the shattered window as a werewolf, cuts and bruises on his upper torso.

Angel and Jordan stood on the sidelines, unnoticed. "What would I do without you?" Jordan whispered. "I don't know. Seeing John and Randy together made me sick." Angel whispered seductively in Jordan's ear. Jordan's smile dropped when he saw Randy look over at them. Randy's ears perked up as if he heard the conversation going on. Angel looked over at her boyfriend as she nipped him on the ear, her werewolf senses kicking in. As Randy finished off John, Angel got hungry seeing John's bloody cuts. "Honey are you alright?" Jordan asked. Angel stared at John before walking up to him. John stood up slowly with the help of Nilaysia as Niya had Randy restrained with a pair of ice handcuffs. He was handcuffed on the hands and legs.

Angel's blue eyes turned red as she admired the bloody scar on John's vampire bite. The only way to kill a vampire for good is to have the female werewolf bite them where they were bit by the vampire. Direct hit. "Hey John, I am gonna help Niya calm Randy down. Will you be okay by yourself?" Nilaysia asked cautiously. "Yeah, I know this herb known to heal vampires. Jordan has it." John whispered lowly. He was traumatized as to the event of his fiancé.

Angel stopped dead in her tracks. Niya looked at her and darkness took control of her. Niya got up, her eyes a different color, dark and cloudy. Angel looked Niya dead in the face as Niya jacked her up. Niya had a dark smile on her face and Nilaysia stuttered, "Niya no."

Angel began to grow as well as Niya but Niya was pissed. Niya picked Angel up and threw her into John's mansion, destroying it in the process. Nilaysia, John, Randy and lucky they were out Keisha and Alberto looked up at Niya. "You thought I changed. Well, you were wrong. I may not be the way I was before but I am still darkness!" Niya laughed evilly, her hair flying in the wind. "This isn't Niya! That is a dark shadow figure named Jake! He wants revenge." Nilaysia whispered. "On who?" Randy whispered quietly. Nilaysia looked at Randy and said, "You."

Randy would turn to look at Nilaysia and say, "Then I have to deal with this. Jake won't stop until I admit." John clutched onto Randy and whispered, "Please don't leave me." "Johnny. I have to for us." Randy whispered. "What Jake? What do you want?" Randy yelled. Niya turned to face Randy as Jake appeared. "I want revenge Randal. You had me casted off to Dimension 0, where you have no contact with anyone! So that gave me time to think about what needed to be done. I escaped Dimension 0 and set my plan in action. My plan was to turn Niya against everybody while trying to destroy you at the same time. I'm the reason behind Niya's Severe case of IED!" Jake yelled.

"Look Jake, I'm sorry…sorry for sending you to dimension 0 and anything else you want revenge on me for. You have to forgive me. Please?" Randy pleaded. Jake calmed down for a bit but finally turned. "You should of thought about that before you put people's lives in danger!" Jake yelled. Instead of returning to Niya, he turned his attention to Angel and overshadowed her. Angel grew an extra 8 feet but didn't stop there. Angel overshadowed Niya, making Niya grow to an extended height of 76 feet, making her now 276 feet tall.

However, it didn't stop there. Niya appearance changed as her eyes turned to the evilest dark and clouded red any supervillain has ever seen, her fangs sharpened, her claws sharpened, as well as her style turned into the evilest female supervillain the world has ever seen. Her top and skirt turned into a black skintight dress with long shiny black boots. Niya growled deep in her throat so loud that that one growl caused the biggest avalanche at Mount Everest. She turned her attention to Randy as she grabbed him, her grasp so tight not even the world's strongest man could break free.

Nilaysia looked at her sister, fear written on her face. Nilaysia realized that she was only ¼ of Niya's height. Meanwhile across the street, Jordan watched the scene develop. He had concern written on his face as to what his twin brother had done. Jordan looked at Nilaysia, Keisha, Alberto, John, Ariane, and Anthony and motioned for them to follow them. They all nodded slowly not moving a muscle or making a sound. They knew this giant version of the evil superwoman could sense fear, movement, and sound. Niya looked around and finally disappeared, a sense of revenge making her blood boil.

John was the first to breakdown crying. Jordan rushed over to them as he looked at Keisha's arm. "You're the one… the one to stop Niya's evil reign of terror." Jordan whispered. Keisha looked at Jordan and whispered, "I can't be. I have tried countless times to try to defeat her only to fail or to almost be killed." Keisha looked down at John and said, "I'm sorry Jordan, I'm not the one." Jordan sighed and pulled Keisha and Alberto to the side. "Come on…follow me." Without hesitation, Keisha and Alberto followed Jordan.


	10. Chapter 10: Destiny

On Your Own 17: Destiny

In Jordan's destiny defined chamber, Keisha and Alberto sat there a little shocked. "I know that you two are our Destiny. If Niya can't be stopped now, she will wipe out the entire universe starting with her, Angel, and Jake's enemies, including their loved ones." Jordan whispered. "I know Keisha is the one but how am I the one?" Alberto asked calmly. "Look at your arm under a microscope, you will see the mark, the mark is your birthmark but Keisha inherited the mark from her ancestor, Aphrodite. Your mark is strong making your growth height 138 feet. Keisha's growth height is 140. Combined that makes you taller than Niya, which might give you an advantage over her." Jordan whispered pulling up a watch orb of current time.

He pushed it toward the engaged couple as they gasped as to what they saw. They saw their 3-year-old son, Ka'Shawn, and Alberto's sister, Candy, watching wrestling when the ceiling disappeared. Then, they saw Niya grab their baby with that tight grip she had on Randy. Niya seemed to grow in height. Keisha was about to speak until Jordan stopped her. "Don't say anything whoever you spy on can hear you and you can hear them." Jordan whispered. Keisha nodded and so did Alberto. "Soon I will destroy this pathetic world starting with my enemies." They heard Niya say, a mixture of her, Jake, and Angel's voice. Keisha then witnessed the most dreadful thing ever, Niya trying to kill her baby. Seeing this pissed Keisha off, making her angry. "Put my mothafucking baby down bitch!" Keisha yelled. Niya must've heard and turned around, smiling. "Oh, you mean this baby, Keisha!" Niya flashed Ka'Shawn's little unconscious body only to make Keisha madder than what she was. Keisha punched the wall making the biggest hole anyone has ever seen. Niya laughed evilly and looked closely at the orb. "Keisha, look at me. I have three things to tell you hoe. One, don't you dare call me a bitch again. Two, calm down. It isn't as if he's dead yet. Three, next time you try to spy on me you will have to face the consequences and I mean it!" Niya yelled.

Keisha looked at the orb and said, "Go to hell, bitch." Niya growled and stuck her hand inside the orb to try to catch Keisha. With anger, Keisha blasted Niya's hand, sending it back outside the orb. Niya growled and yelled, "Next time it will be your son!" "I swear if you hurt Ka'Shawn bitch I will hurt you." Keisha threatened. "What is that a threat!" Niya retorted. Keisha, now pissed, would then glow purple, sending a strong blast of poison energy through the orb. Niya gasped and held up the baby, to her surprise, the baby absorbed the energy. Keisha put more into the blast as she began to feel weak. Keisha fell to her knees as she began to breathe hard. "Hmmm…the baby absorbed the energy." Niya thought to herself. Ka'Shawn looked at the orb and cried, "Mommy!" Niya looked at him and yelled, "Shut up brat!" Niya grew another 24 feet, now making her 300 feet tall! Niya's attitude changed more as she turned vicious.

Alberto went over to comfort his fiancé as Jordan began to speak, "Look Jake. I know who and what you want and you won't succeed." Niya turned into Jake as Jake said, "I know you have found Destiny's children. However, that will not stop me, Jordan. You cannot stop me, you will stop me, and you have no chance of stopping me!" Jake returned to the form of Niya as she crushed the orb using her single hand.

Jordan got up and ran over to Keisha. "Keisha are you alright?" Jordan whispered. Keisha nodded but held her head in the process. "You expelled a lot of energy and Ka'Shawn absorbed it all." Jordan informed her. Keisha fainted and Alberto caught her. Jordan heard the door open as he saw the rest of the crew walk in. "Keisha…" Ariane whispered. "No stay back something happened." Alberto whispered.

Niya roamed the city destroying any and everything in her path. Niya looked down at herself as she shrunk in size, realizing that Jake and Angel were out of her system. When she was her normal height, Niya fainted in Angel's arms. "Jake, we have pushed her to the limit we have to let her rest." Angel whispered, massaging Jake's shoulders sexily. "Alright." Jake whispered back and with that, the three disappeared.

Keisha and Alberto were at Niya and Anthony's mansion. Anthony insisted that they stay there until the drama was over. "Hey baby. Are you alright." Alberto asked. Keisha was sitting up in bed with nothing but her bra and pantie set on. Alberto was walking around in his boxers all day. Keisha looked at the door and smiled, "Yeah I'm alright." Alberto smiled and walked over to the bed as Keisha stared into space. "Keisha I know that you are worried about Ka'Shawn. Ka'Shawn is strong, he will prevail and survive." Alberto whispered. He lightly kissed Keisha as the kiss turned passionate. Keisha fell into the kisses as she gripped Alberto's neck, Alberto kissing Keisha along her neck and upper chest. "Awww!" Keisha groaned out. Alberto pulled down Keisha's bra only for things to intensify.

Niya woke up in the middle of the night in a king sized bed. Niya sat there for moment before picking up her IPhone 4s. She scrolled through her contacts looking for Keisha's number. Once found, the number was dialed. After 3 rings, Niya heard Keisha's voice.

"Hello." Keisha moaned.

"Hey Keisha." Niya whispered.

"What do you want, Bitch!" Keisha yelled.

Niya gasped. 'Why did Keisha call me a bitch?' Niya thought.

"Keisha, what is wrong with you. Why did you call me a bitch!"

"What are you drunk? You kidnapped Ka'Shawn!"

"Keisha stop. I didn't kidnap Ka'Shawn."

"Whatever Niya!" Keisha yelled.

"Babe, hang up the phone. You are giving your phone more attention than you are giving me." Niya heard Alberto say.

"Keisha please look at me. I'm putting you on ooVoo." Niya whispered switching the call to ooVoo.

"Keisha please. I don't know what happened and I am not sure what you mean by I kidnapped Ka'Shawn."

"Niya, just drop you are obviously trying to not tell me the truth." Keisha spat.

"Keisha what are you-" Niya stopped when the call disconnected. Niya sighed and tried to go back to sleep just to be woken again.

"Hello." Niya whispered, her heart broken.

"Babe, are you alright?" Anthony whispered.

"Yes." Niya whispered sadly.

"Angel please tell me what's wrong." Anthony pleaded.

"I called Keisha to find out what was going on and she called me a bitch. Then she told me that I kidnapped Ka'Shawn. I don't remember anything and I have a major headache." Niya cried out.

"Angel, don't cry. Jake had you under his control. We are trying to break the spell. It will be all right. I have to go because I have to get to class." Anthony blew a kiss into the phone. "I love you."

Niya didn't respond but she began to trace circles into the bed.

"Niya look at me." Anthony sighed.

Niya looked at the IPhone and whispered, "I love you too Anthony. Go to class. I'll call you back after."

Anthony nodded and hung up. Niya sighed and went back to sleep, trying to destroy the worries and stress.

In a room upstairs, Angel was pressed against the wall as Jake was kissing the hell out of her. Angel was already nude. "Bed." Angel moaned out. Jack picked Angel up and threw her to the bed. "I love you." Angel whispered, sweat beads rolling down her back.

Niya sat in bed the next day trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Jake walked in the room and whispered, "Good Morning." Niya looked up and smiled, "Hey…" "Angel!" Jake yelled. Angel walked in the room, her eyes a little off tone. "You know what to do." Angel nodded and overshadowed Niya, only for Niya's body to reject it and send her back out into the wall. Angel slid down slowly as Niya looked at herself as she began to glow purple. "Get her to the lab now." Jake commanded. Angel pulled herself off the floor and led Niya to the lab.

"No, this can't be." Jake cursed himself. Niya sighed as she looked at the screen. She was experiencing the worse emotional build up anyone has seen. "Can you cure it?" Angel asked. "How?" Jake retorted. "Eliminate her emotions, keep them locked up, and leave the anger and hatred emotions only." Angel smiled. "You are the smartest blonde I've ever seen." Jake whispered, kissing Angel. Jake went into Niya's emotion chamber but sighed as he notices that there was a dominate emotion; her sadness was dominate. "Angel! How do you destroy the dominant emotion." Jake whined. "Kill it by making her angry. Watch…" Angel turned to Niya. "Niya, you know your fiancé Anthony has been sleeping around with strippers since the last time he saw you. See for yourself." Angel pulled up an orb of the last couple of weeks. Niya looked up to see her fiancé in bed with a stripper. Niya felt a sudden rush of anger as Jake looked at the screen. "Now the Sadness and the anger are fighting for domination. Is that normal?" Jake asked worriedly. Angel looked at the screen and said, "No. That means that Niya could go off on us at any second." Angel back up from the chamber as she witnessed Niya change into the viper. Niya's eyes became dark and clouded; her hair covered her face as she began to go into a relieved state. "What's going on?" Jake whispered. "Niya's going into this crazy stage don't disturb her." Angel whispered.

Jake smirked and over shadowed Angel, knowing that now was the right time. The newly possessed Angel smirked and opened the chamber. She smiled at what Niya had become. Niya was now a killer beast out to kill. Angel overshadowed Niya as Niya began to glow, her superwoman features and her anger features beginning to show. Niya began to grow uncontrollably until the 300-foot titan burst through the ceiling; Niya looked around and noticed a near-by power chamber, holder of all supernatural abilities. Niya looked at the chamber confusingly but that look turned into a devious look of revenge that became plastered on her face.

Niya approached the chamber and set her hands on there. She began to glow purple before her enemy, Keisha, yanked her off the chamber. Keisha growled before absorbing the energy from the plant. Keisha growled deep in her throat as her eyes glowed red. Niya had fire in her eyes until her eyes turned that yellow snake color. "You think that you can just swoop in and save the day?" Niya smart-mouthed. "Give me back my baby!" Keisha yelled. "What's the answer? Oh yeah…NO!" Niya rejected. Keisha growled as she blasted Niya, sending Niya into another near-by abandoned hospital.

Niya looked at the sky and remember a trick her father, Marcus "The Demon" Blu, taught her. 'Every planet possesses a different power and ability. Only the evilest people knew that.' She would hear him say. Niya would then fly up into space and her being from outer space provided the ability to breath in outer space. Niya approached one of Gas Giant, Neptune. She said the hex her father taught her causing the brightly glowing planet to glow dull. Niya laughed in darkness realizing that she had stolen the planets power, reluctantly dooming the world. Niya looked at her home planet and thought of her father. Niya calmed down as the darkness slowly faded. She saw one of the mother ships appear and gasped…


End file.
